No Reason For Feeling Afraid
by theladyofwonderland
Summary: Julian and Logan have decided to announce to the world that they're together at Julian's premiere, and they are, predictably, nervous.


**Rating: **R, for the end.

**Pairing: **Julian/Logan

**Word Count: **2,037 (the most I've ever written)

**Summary: **Julian and Logan have decided to announce to the world that they're together at Julian's premiere, and they are, predictably, nervous.

**A/N: **I posted this on tumblr a while ago, and just realized I never uploaded it on here. There is some kinda-sex at the end, otherwise it's completely fluff. I apparently have lost my ability to write something without smut. Once you start, you never stop, I guess xD The title is from I Know What I Know by Shane Harper. I own nothing except the plot.

"You know, we can just skip. I'm sure it'll be just as good when it comes out on DVD." Julian didn't even glance at Logan as he said this, pacing back and forth across the faded red carpet of their shared hotel room. The actor fiddled with one of the buttons on his crisply ironed light blue shirt as he walked, debating whether or not he should change back into casual clothes and do something else.

Logan got up off of the fluffy king sized bed, the only one in the room, where he'd been sprawled out for the past half an hour as Julian paced nervously. He walked over to the other boy, placing a firm hand on his shoulder. Julian froze, looking up at him and biting his lip nervously, shifting from foot to foot. Logan redid the button that Julian had undone during his internal debate, gazing calmly into each others' eyes. "Jules, you're starring in it, you can't just skip the premiere. If you don't want to come out with our relationship, you don't have to. You can just say that we're friends, and I begged you to take me or something," Logan soothed, lightly massaging Julian's shoulders in an attempt to bring him peace.

Julian sighed deeply, dropping his gaze to his nicely polished shoes. "I know. I'm just….really nervous. But I want to tell everyone. I want to scream it from the rooftops that you're finally mine… but I'm…" he trailed off then, but what he meant was clear. He was scared. He didn't know how people would react to his simultaneous coming out and admitting he was in a committed relationship—one that he hoped would last, at that.

Logan wrapped him in a tight hug, rubbing the other boy's back soothingly. "What's the worst that can happen? People aren't going to stop hiring you because you have a boyfriend. You're still an amazing actor. You're fans will still love you. I will still love you."

Julian looked up at his boyfriend, blinking in shock. They had been together for a few months now, but this was the first time Logan had said those three words. The three words that soothed Julian and excited him more than any reassurance could. Because Logan loved him. Logan, who he'd spent years hoping to hear those very words come out of that very mouth. "I love you, too. God, I love you, you cheesy bastard," Julian said, a slightly hysterical giggle escaping his lips. His eyes lit up and a smile split across his face, relaxing noticeably in Logan's embrace. He tipped Logan's head down, kissing him deep and passionately, pulling away a moment later.

Logan laughed, resting his forehead against his boyfriend's. He pressed a chaste kiss to Julian's nose before stepping away, grabbing his phone and jacket. "Now, let's go make all your fangirls melt with envy," he teased, gesturing towards the door.

Julian laughed again, rolling his eyes and slipping on his own immaculately tailored jacket. He walked out of the door, which was graciously being held open by Logan, smacking his ass playfully as he exited.

Ten minutes later, they were in the back seat of the limo, and Julian was once again nervous. He drummed his fingers repeatedly against the seat, squirming a bit in anxious anticipation. Logan took one look at him, and then grabbed his hand, rubbing his thumb across his knuckles soothingly. "How close are we?" Logan asked the driver, his eyes never leaving Julian's face.

"About ten minutes," the driver replied, his tone nonchalant and his eyes never leaving the road.

"Oh god," Julian groaned, reaching for the unopened bottle of champagne, uncorking it and taking a long swig, ignoring the glass that Logan held out to him. He set the bottle back down, but Logan immediately grabbed it, taking a long swig himself. "Guess you're not as calm as you're trying to convince me you are," Julian muttered, mostly to himself, smirking a bit in Logan's direction before turning to gaze out the tinted window.

"Oh, I'm plenty nervous. Just not as nervous as you. It's not my reputation on the line," Logan replied, squeezing Julian's hand. His tone was joking, but he was still serious. Julian winced, casting his boyfriend a harsh look, before turning his gaze back out the window. "I'm kidding. It will be fine, I promise."

"When did you become the sensible one?" Julian asked, his gaze staying pointedly out the window, though his mouth quirked up in a small smile.

"When did you become the panicky one?" Logan shot back, leaning across the empty space between them to kiss Julian's cheek lightly, smiling when Julian almost subconsciously leaned into him.

Julian swallowed audibly a few minutes later, as the overflowing venue came into view. Huge crowds of fans, reporters, and celebrities alike surrounded and filled the infamous red carpet. The limo pulled up, and an usher opened the door. Logan and Julian exchanged a look, Julian taking a deep breath. It was show time.

Julian slid out of the car, grinning his famous Cheshire Cat grin, winking at a few nearby photographers who were trying to get his attention. All traces of nervousness were gone, hidden under a mask of sheer confidence and suaveness. Instead of stepping forward, as everyone there expected him to, he turned around, offering his hand to Logan and helping the other boy out of the car. Logan, who had not yet mastered the art of hiding his emotions, smiled at the photographers a bit nervously. No one would have guessed how much Julian was freaking out behind his illustrious smile, except for Logan, if his death grip on his boyfriend's hand was any indication.

They posed for several more pictures, Logan becoming noticeably more relaxed, and Julian's death grip loosening just slightly. Then came the moment they had been both dreading and awaiting. The reporter covering the night's premiere called them over, a big fake grin on her face.

"Here with us now is Julian Larson, the star of tonight's big premiere. Tell me, Julian, who is this handsome fellow you have with you?" the lady asked, arching an eyebrow and casting a skeptical glance at their linked hands.

Julian smiled at her, waving at the camera. "Hello to you too, Sherry. With me is my wonderful best friend Logan," he said. The words seemed to flow easily, but Julian's death grip had returned. He leaned into Logan minutely, taking comfort from his nearness.

"Just friend, huh?" she asked, gesturing at their joined hands, a faint smile on her lips.

"Oh, did I say that? I meant boyfriend," Julian said. And, just like that, he was out. The whole world knew—or would soon know. And it felt great, as if a weight had been lifted off his chest. His grip loosened, but stayed firm, and he relaxed more as Logan leaned over and pecked Julian's cheek lightly in emphasis.

"Oh, really? How long?" The woman asked, trying to keep the shocked tone out of her voice.

"A few months, but he'd been pining after me for years." Logan answered this time, his tone teasing as he pulled Julian closer to him. They had agreed on what would and wouldn't be shared, if asked—and this, although Julian had no idea why he'd agreed to it, had been agreed upon.

Julian couldn't hide the faint blush that colored his cheeks at the comment. "Oh, shush. Okay, yes, I've been in love with him since our freshman year. I just wasn't good enough for him until recently," he teased back.

"Not sure how you can get much better than a celebrity heartthrob," the reporter—Sherry—said, cutting into the boys' flirting.

"Oh, you'd be surprised," Julian replied, chuckling softly.

"Well, you heard it hear first, folks. Julian Larson is off the market—sorry, ladies!" Sherry said.

Julian nodded, laughing a bit again, and waving goodbye to the camera. Once they'd walked a few feet—and posed for a few pictures—Logan tugged softly on Julian's hand, pulling him out of the main view of the cameras. He pulled his boyfriend close, kissing him deeply. They obviously weren't completely out of view of the cameras, but in that moment, neither of them cared. Everything melted away except each others; the screaming crowds, the clicking cameras, all disappeared. They separated, resting their foreheads against each other's. A faint, happy giggle escaped Julian's lips, because _they could do this now._ They were out, they didn't have to hide their relationship anymore. "I love you." Julian said, leaning in a gently kissing the corner of Logan's mouth.

Logan smiled against his boyfriend's lips, sighing contentedly. "I love you, too."

That night, after the movie, they returned to the hotel room, minds fuzzy from champagne and each other. Their lips met in a gentle, loving kiss, both of them smiling in happiness. The night had gone excellently. As the news spread, people had approached them throughout the night, offering the couple congratulations and well wishes. More sweet kisses were shared, and the movie had been truly excellent. Julian had executed another moving performance, bringing the entire audience to tears at the ending. But, while Julian's performance might have ended, the couple's night was just beginning. They had gone to the after party, indulging in some more champagne, and losing themselves in the music as they danced against each other.

And now, well, now came the fun part.

"I'm tiiiiiiired," Logan complained as Julian ducked into the bathroom, removing his attire from the evening and washing his face. He returned to the room, completely naked, walking over to Logan, who was clad in sweatpants and a thin, tight v-neck shirt. He straddled the other boy, pressing heated kisses along his jaw.

"Well, too bad. Today's the first time you said you loved me, and the day we came out to the world. We have to celebrate," Julian said, his lips leaving his boyfriend's, moving to gaze lustfully into Logan's shocking green eyes.

"You just want sex," was Logan's reply, though he tipped his head up, kissing Julian. Julian hummed in agreement against his lips, sending vibrations down their bodies. Logan suppressed a moan, separating their lips and laughing breathily. He flipped them over, so that he was hovering over Julian, kissing the spot wear his neck met his shoulder. "Horny bastard," he said, smirking.

"You love it," Julian replied, winking and grinding his hips up against Logan's, laughing at the deep, breathy moan that the movement elicited from Logan.

"I love _you._"

"God, I will never get tired of you saying that," Julian said, arching his back as Logan's lips moved down his naked stomach. When Logan finally reached his destination, he looked up through his lashes, licking up the underside of Julian's cock.

"Well, you might want to get used to it, because I plan on saying it for a long time," Logan said, smiling at Julian and pressing kisses to the insides of his thighs.

Julian took a moment to process what he said, his mind still reeling from Logan's warm breath ghosting over his cock, but when he did process it, his face split into a happy grin, pulling Logan back up his body so that he could kiss him deeply. Julian dipped his head up more, deepening the kiss and jerking his hips up, moaning against Logan's mouth at the delicious friction. They continued this way, kissing and rutting against each other, Logan's clothes getting removed somewhere between moans mixed with 'I's and 'love's and 'you's, until they came together, a mix of limbs and passion.

Logan rolled off of Julian, reaching over and grabbing several tissues from the box on the nightstand and cleaning both of them off. He threw them haphazardly in the general direction of the trashcan, not particularly caring whether or not they made it in. He shifted his body, pressing himself against Julian, and pressing a sweet, loving kiss to the other boy's lips.

The last thing either of them remembered, before they feel asleep, content and so in love, was Logan whispering those three words once more in Julian's ear.


End file.
